Seraph Beelzebub
Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Beelzebub, Seraph is one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld. In fact, along with Mephisto Lucifuge, Uzifer Kurosake, Dio Lucifuge and Ragnarok, he is one of Six Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities far exceeding even that of the Six Original Satans, rivaling that of some of the more powerful gods. This was shown when he easily disposed of the Devils of the Old Satan Faction which consisted of High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils (who enhanced themselves through unknown means), all while sitting. Zeoticus Van Lucifuge has stated that Seraph, Dio's and later Mephisto's immense power made it so that there was no position worthy for them besides being Satans. * King of Flies: As a descendent of Beelzebub, Seraph has the ability to summon and control Flies. The Flies can be combined into bigger Creatures under the control of Seraph. Seraph also has the ability to transform into a giant Fly and fight in this Form. Master Magician: Seraph is a genius in researching demonic magic spells particularly to those created by his ancestor and the original Satans. In his youth, he shown to have known many and different magic calculations, it is particularly shown when he formed and developed anti-spells and method against the Jubjub Bird and Medusas that are attacking Hell and the Underworld during the events of Volume 12. Seraph and his servants created a different magic-circle technique problems that work on the rampaging monsters. Calculation Demonic Power: Due to his interest in calculations, Seraph had developed his demonic powers to specialize in calculations. His Demonic Power is so unique that among all the Devils, only Seraph's Demonic Power specializes in creation. * Kankara Formula (カンカラーフォーミュラ, Kankarā Fōmyura): Seraph's specialized move which has the ability to control all phenomenon using equations and formulas and modify it to make it into a special move of his own. Seraph can take control of his enemies' demonic power attacks, change their shape, direction, and also increase their power. Master Tactician: Seraph is credited as a genius, a tactician of the highest class. His ability to predict future events was noted to be the reason that Seraph is even more feared by other mythologies than Mephisto is. Keen Intellect: Even at the young age, Seraph already possess such knowledge that no one (other than Allen and Azazel) who can compete him in the Underworld, a rare case when it comes to/among the Devils. His knowledge gives him high degree of advantages, in many ways especially when it comes to calculations, magics, and equipments. Master Inventor: Due to his liking of calculations, Seraph became a successful inventor with the fact that he created the Evil Pieces system that helped repopulate the devils and eventually the Rating Game. He even became the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department. Seraph also modified Uma's Evil Pieces to allow the latter the ability to promote anywhere at anytime. After the modification, Uma had mentioned that he could work very well with Azazel in inventing though Seraph discounted this idea basing it on that Azazel likes to create something from another base while he himself likes to create something from nothing. Flight: Being a Ultimate-Class Devil, Seraph can fly using his 10 wings. Equipment Inventions Being the Chief Advisor of the Technology Department of the Underworld, Seraph has created many inventions beneficial to it. The notable ones are below: * Evil Pieces: '''The system used by devils today that allows for easier repopulation where the High-Class Devils reincarnate other beings, notably humans, especially one with sacred gears, into devils to create a small group of individuals with high power rather than an army of small power. ** '''Evil Pieces Scanner: '''In Volume 12 Seraph showed a chess board that scans the evil pieces placed on it for any abnormalities when the Occult Research Club visited him to find out about Uma's status through his Evil Pieces. * '''Light-Manipulation Device: Trivia * He claims that the only reason he became accepted his right as a Satan was because Mephisto was next to became one himself, after his father. * The only known member of Seraph's peerage is the "Blue Holy Bull", Kuyutha. ** Kuyutha in Arabian mythology is the bull that was supported underneath by Bahamut in stabilising the world. * Seraph is one of the three known Devils to be placed among the ranks of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", the others being Mephisto and Dio. * "Beelzebub Stadium", one of the many stadiums in the Longinus Cup was named in Seraph's honor. * Seraph's demonic powers which specializes in creation serves as the perfect contrast to Mephisto's demonic powers which specializes in destruction. * Seraph’s smartphone game is called Belzebut. * Beelzebub or Beel-Zebub (/biːˈɛlzᵻbʌb/ bee-'''el'-zə-bub'' or /ˈbiːlzᵻbʌb/ ''beel-zə-bub''; Hebrew: בַּעַל זְבוּב‎‎, Baʿal Zəvûv; Arabic: بعل الذباب‎‎, Ba‘al adh-dhabâb) is the name of a demon. In Christian and Biblical sources, Beelzebub is another name for the devil, similar to Satan. ** In Christian demonology, he is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. The Dictionnaire Infernal describes Beelzebub as a demonic fly who is also known as the "Lord of the Flies". ** The god of the Philistine city of Ekron, a Canaanite god. The name Beelzebub is linked with the Canaanite god Baal. ** In Binsfeld's classification of demons, he classified Beelzebub as the demon who represents the sin of gluttony. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Satan Category:Beelzebub House Category:King Piece Category:V